Is Pain Good for a Werewolf's Heart?
by Priestess of Camazotz
Summary: I lost my plot. My mind changed. Sue me. Now it's sorta spontaneous again. Just RR.
1. Changes

"Bloody—Rachael is that you?"

Rachael jumped and twirled around. Standing behind her was none other than Sirius Black. His dark brown eyes were widened in surprise, but a smirk was slowly forming on his face. She almost melted. Sirius was probably the best friend she had…and yet, she felt more than just that for him. She had practically been in love with him since their first year, it was their sixth now. 

"Yes, it's me…why?" she tilted her head a little, amused.

"Because you look…"

"Oh my God! Rachael you look so good!" came the voice of her best friend, Lily.

Rachael's eyes roamed to look at the sixth year red-head. She sighed. If only she had such perfect hair. Jealousy raged momentarily unchecked in her chest. Quenching it she forced a smile.

"Thanks, Lily. I'm amazed every summer. How do you keep getting even prettier?" she said, rather shyly. 

Lily laughed, "I don't. You need your eyes checked."

"Actually she's right. You do get more beautiful every summer," came James' voice. Rachael's eyes snapped to him.

It was completely obvious James Potter was completely in love with Lily. It was less obvious, probably not at all to the guys, that Lily felt the same. Rachael sighed, wishing someone would feel the same way for her. 

Soon Remus and Peter appeared in the compartment. They were all on the Hogwarts Express. It was slowly moving down the countryside. Now that all of the Marauders were in the same compartment, it normal.

Rachael sighed again. Remus was also good-looking. Yet, he seemed sort of distant from everyone else, especially girls. It was always her that was left out. After all, she was in a different house from them. Rachael was in Slytherin and the only reason they talked to her was because she'd been a friend of Sirius's since before they had gone to school. It wasn't really her fault the Sorting Hat had placed her in such an annoying house, away from everyone else.

Remus froze when he saw her. Smiling at him, Rachael walked off from the group. She sat down in a vacant seat. James and Lily were still flirting. Suddenly she heard a giggle in a different voice. She glanced over and froze. Sirius was sitting in a seat with a busty blonde on his lap. They were snogging. She felt as if someone had frozen her heart. Turning back around, she stared out the window, forcing herself to think about something other than the jealousy and pain in her heart. 

Lily saw the look on her face and glanced at Sirius. Rolling her eyes, she walked over to sit next to Rachael.

"You know, if you really like him, you should make a move!" she said softly.

"I can't…What would he want me for? He can have _her," Rachael muttered, without looking away from the window. _

Lily sighed and stood up. She knew when her best friend wanted to be alone. Going back towards James, she whispered something in his ear. James glanced from Rachael to Sirius, then back to Rachael. A small smile appeared on his face, but he didn't say anything.

A while later, Rachael sat back in the seat, only dressed in her Hogwarts robes. Pinned to her breast, was a badge that showed she was from Slytherin. Glancing around, she saw everyone else was dressed the same, only _their badges had Gryffindor on them. _

Depression over-riding all other senses, the lone Slytherin got up and slowly left the train compartment. She didn't know that a pair of crystal blue eyes followed her. If she had, she probably wouldn't have stayed anyway. 

Having no clue where to go, she headed farther down the train, looking for an empty compartment. She found one.

Closing the door behind her, she leaned heavily against the cool metal. She felt her eyes begin to burn with tears. Rachael pushed herself off the door and headed to slump into a seat.

As soon as she had sat down, the tears broke through a barrier and flowed down her cheeks. She didn't sob. In fact, she made no noise at all. She went back to staring out the window while the tears continued to flow. Her dark chocolate eyes closed briefly as a silent sob wracked her body. Opening them again, she bowed her head so that her long, brown hair swung to cover her face. She didn't want to be there. She didn't want to be alive. 

Pulling back her sleeves, she stared impassively at scars that lined her wrists. It appeared that she had tried to slit her own wrists. She had. Pushing the sleeves back down, Rachael sighed and looked back out the window. 

She was alone.

Always alone.

No one cared.

Remus watched the only Slytherin leave the compartment. Sighing softly, he looked at his other friends. Sirius was still snogging with that blonde. James and Lily were in the corner, laughing and talking. Next to him, Peter was asleep, snoring softly.

Rolling his eyes, Remus stood up. It caught the attention of Sirius.

"Where ya goin'?" he said, the busty blonde pouting that he'd pulled away.

"To find Rachael…" he answered softly. 

Sirius's eyes widened slightly. He looked around the compartment and suddenly realized the stunning brunette was gone. Angry at himself for not realizing she'd left, he pushed the blonde off his lap. The girl, Samantha Figg, huffed and positively ran out of the compartment.

"When did she leave?" Sirius was still beating himself up over the fact his friend had left without him knowing.

"A while ago, about the time your hands were up Sam's shirt," came Remus's cold reply.

"Oh, well, Moony…It's not like she left because of me."

Remus snorted and wandered out of the car, knowing his friend would be pissed at him later for leaving. He didn't care. The only girl to figure out his secret and still treat him like a normal person, was upset. This made _him upset. You didn't want him upset._

He wandered through compartments, half his mind alert for the beautiful brunette while the other half was submerged in thoughts. He had almost died when Rachael smiled at him earlier. Yet, he'd just…_frozen. What was wrong with him? She was probably the most beautiful girl to ever smile at him, and he'd frozen. _

He sighed. Rachael had first caught his eyes about two years before. He could remember it clearly.

[flashback…]

**_Remus_****_ stood just inside the Gryffindor Common room. James and Lily were studying in the corner, Peter was trying to un-stain his bag, and Sirius was no where to be found. Sighing softly, he left the room, thinking it better to wander the halls._**

****

**_Walking down one, he realized he was near the great oak doors that lead outside. Opening them, he stepped outside. Far in the distance, standing in a patch of moonlight, was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Her hair was dark brown and hung down to her mid-back. She was perfectly curved and had a thin waist. He stepped down the stone stairs and towards her a little. She turned to look at him. The moonlight made her eyes burn dark amber. _**

****

**_She smiled at him. The fourth year Gryffindor walked over to her and was startled nearly senseless. It was Rachael. His heart ached as she continued to smile at him and it took him all his strength to not kiss her right then and there._**

****

[end flashback…]

Remus smiled softly. He knew what he felt was love. But…she couldn't ever love him back. He was a werewolf, a monster. She had figured it out, but she still hadn't turned away from him. She didn't look at him with fear in her eyes. 

He knew she liked Sirius. It was in her eyes every time she looked at the black-haired sixteen-year-old. How he would give anything if she'd look at him like that…but she wouldn't. Ever.

Suddenly Remus realized where he was. At the end of the train. Going into the last compartment, he saw her. He saw the beauty sitting by herself…_crying. The girl his heart yearned for was crying. _

"Rachael…" he whispered to her.

Rachael suddenly heard a voice. She glanced up and her eyes widened in horror. It was Remus. She quickly wiped away the tears that had been streaming down her face. She didn't feel the disappointment of it not being Sirius that had come, usually she did. Instead…she felt contentment. 

Smiling ever-so-slightly, she tilted her head. "Worried about me, Remus?"

Remus felt his ears burn slightly. "Uh…yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno, why would you?"

"Because…I—ah—I…care about you." he said, honestly.

Rachael's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh…" was all she could get out. 

Biting his lip, Remus sat down in the seat next to her. Their gaze locked. For a while they just stared, but suddenly, Remus had to remind himself to breathe. 

"Are you ok, Rachael?" he immediately felt like an idiot for asking. It was obvious she wasn't.

"Yeah, I suppose…" she said softly. Remus cared for her? 

Leaning towards her, still caught in the spell of her eyes, Remus said softly, "I'm always hear if you want to talk…" his own eyes were full of concern.

Gratitude filled her eyes and Rachael slowly slipped her arms around his waist in a hug. He felt himself tense suddenly for no reason. Rachael giggled softly as she felt his stomach muscles harden through his robes. Slowly and nervously, Remus wrapped his arms around her, returning the huge.

"Thanks," she mumbled, her face against his chest.

Before he could reply, the compartment door opened with a bang. In strode Sirius. He froze when he saw his two best friends hugging. Scowling softly, he crossed his arms.

"You two look comfortable."

Rachael jumped and let go of Remus. He sighed, disappointed. Suddenly a flare of anger driven by jealousy charged through his chest. He would never have her, she was practically in love with his best friend.

Standing up, Remus crossed his arms, imitating Sirius, "Well yeah…"

Rachael blushed softly. Sirius looked ready to kill Remus. But why? Was he jealous she had been hugging him? Hope swam in her heart, maybe Sirius liked her too. 

"Don't you have places to be, Moony? Like charting the moon's phases?" his voice came out cold.

Remus flinched. He saw the look of horror on Rachael's face and felt himself flush. He turned and ran out of the compartment. She probably remembered he was a werewolf, and realized she's just hugged a monster. The pain at the thought of her fearing him almost made him sick.

Rachael glared at Sirius, "That was so…bloody…ugh! I can't _believe you said that to him, Sirius! What were you thinking?!" she growled softly at him, anger flashing in her eyes. She strode past him, "I can't believe you could say that and remind him about his lycanthropy. Wasn't it enough you used it against Snape? God, sometimes I wonder why I ever want to be your friend!" She continued away from him, anger raging in her heart._

Sirius stood there, in complete shock. Why had he said that to one of his best friends? Rachael thought him a bloody ass now. He remembered the feeling that had sent shock waves through his heart when he'd seen the two of them hugging. He frowned. Had he been jealous? Sure as hell had…Did he like her now?


	2. Frustration, Jealousy, Confusion

When Rachael returned to the original compartment, she saw that Remus was slouched down in a seat, by himself. She started towards him, but froze when she saw that he knew. His eyes widened in panic and he looked out the window, determined to ignore her if she came.

Sighing, slightly hurt, she went to sit by herself. She sighed and crossed her arms, wondering why it was always her. 

~*~*~

Sirius walked into the compartment. He winced when he got a glare from both Rachael and Remus. Great, he'd pissed the both of them off. He sighed and went to sit by himself, in the same spot he'd been in when he'd been snogging Figg.

James and Lily glanced at their friends, then at each other. They were sitting in a small corner, by themselves. Shrugging they went back to talking quietly.

~*~*~

Remus sighed and looked away from staring out the window. His gaze immediately landed on Rachael. The hurt look on her face tore his heart. He forced himself to look away. Why did _his life have to be so screwed up? First he was bitten by that bloody wolf…now the girl his heart wants is afraid of him. _

Glancing again at Rachael, he noticed that Sirius is watching him. Sending a rather cold glare at his "friend", he looks back out the window. The scenery was changing, rapidly. From rolling green hills, to forests, to…Hogwarts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachael hopped off the train, not even caring if the others were behind her or not. She crossed her arms and glanced around as millions of other students were crowding the platform next to the scarlet train. She glanced around, having to stand on tiptoes, and smirked. There was Abetelli, the Potions master, looking sour. He had his wand in the air, an arrow the colour of the sky above his head. She sighed as he snorted and started towards him.

Professor Abetelli wasn't one of the most-liked professors. In fact, he wasn't liked at all. Yet, he did have a small soft spot for those in his house, Slytherin. Rachael knew that Lucius wouldn't be that far away from the professor. Sure enough, the platinum blonde stepped up in front of her. He half-turned to see who she was, and stared.

She smirked slightly, "Hello, Lucius. How was your summer?" 

He just gaped at her, having never noticed how beautiful she looked. Shrugging, she walked on past, as the Potions master had already started leading the students away. 

From somewhere behind her, she heard Regulus Black.

"Who was that girl that spoke to you? She's a Slytherin, right?"

"Yes. If I'm not mistaken, I think it was Rachael Monroe," came the cold, drawling voice of Malfoy.

She glanced over her shoulder to see Black, Snape, Malfoy, Lestrange, and about five other males from her house walking in a group. She rolled her eyes and turned front, half wondering how they were going to get to the castle. The floating carpets told her more than she wanted to know. _Why couldn't it have been brooms? But noo, Dumbledore just _had_ to have magic carpets, she thought to herself._

Abetelli pointed his wand at his throat and muttered something. Suddenly his voice could be heard far above all the others, "You will be riding the magic carpets. I assume you all know how to ride them safely? First years, watch the older students and do _not swing your legs over the edge. Two per carpet. Everyone, pair up. Let's get going!"_

Feeling herself being forced towards the carpet, she jumped on. She didn't look at who she was with, not caring for the time being. She watched as James helped Lily onto one, then hopped on himself. She smiled slightly, glad her best friend had such a great guy.

Finally she turned to see who she was riding with. Her eyes widened. It was…Remus.

~*~*~

Remus didn't really pay attention to what happened until he was flying towards the castle. Somehow he'd gotten pushed up towards the front and hadn't had time to see who he was riding with. Finally he turned to see who it was. He froze and almost jumped off the carpet into the lake. It was Rachael.

How the hell had he gotten on the same carpet as her? She'd been up in the front, one of the first to get off the train. He looked away, not wanting to see the look on her face when she realized it was him. He almost put his head in his hands, but stopped himself. Doing that would attract her attention. He didn't want to do that.

Finally he couldn't stop himself, he looked at her. She was staring at him in surprise. She obviously hadn't expected to be on the same carpet as him. He sighed and forced a grin.

"Hello…" he mumbled softly, not knowing what else to say.

She started, as if thinking he wasn't really there, "Hi…fancy seeing you again. Well, you actually looking at me, that is."

He gulped. So she had been upset he hadn't looked at her. He sighed and looked at the fabric, as if transfixed by the patterns. He hadn't meant to, he just thought…that she wouldn't want to talk to him. Not after Sirius had reminded her about what he was. 

~*~*~

Watching him look down, she sighed. He looked so heartbroken. So depressed.  So…_So like you?_ a voice whispered in her mind. She blinked. Yeah, he did look like her. As if his life couldn't get much worse. _And face it, it can't. He's a werewolf. Do you think he'll ever find himself a girlfriend who will love him even after she finds out what he is? No, I doubt it._

For the second time that day, Rachael smiled slightly and slowly wrapped her arms around his waist. Again he tensed up. She giggled softly at his harden muscles and looked up at the surprised and confused expression on his face. _God he's hot!_ She smiled at her thought and pulled away.

"What…what was that for?" he asked, completely confused.

She shrugged, "I dunno. I just thought you should get a hug. That's all."

He seemed to think about it for a second. While really he was wondering if she had forgotten what he was. He tensed and asked, "You do remember that I'm…I'm…I'm a werewolf. Right?"

Poor Remus. He thought she'd forgotten. She nodded slowly, a serious look on her face. "Yes, I remember. Why? Does it matter?"

"Yes…you just hugged a monster…"

She shook her head, "You're no monster. I don't know why you think you are, but you're not."

He shrugged and looked away. Rachael sighed. Helping him to get over that was going to be harder than she thought. She glanced around. Lily and James were a little ways off to the left, snuggled in each other's arms. She didn't even feel like looking for Sirius. _He's probably somewhere behind…making out with some girl._

~*~*~

Sirius burned with jealous rage. There she went, hugging Remus _again_. He scowled and crossed his arms, completely ignoring the fact Samantha Figg was on the same carpet as him. He sighed and ran a hand through his black hair, tousling it. It probably was no good. He'd bloody pissed her off with that rude, and heartless, comment he'd made to his friend earlier on the train. 

Watching the Slytherin shake her head, he suddenly wished he could hear what they were saying. He reached in his pocket, but suddenly his carpet came to a stop, almost throwing the girl next to him off. He grabbed her arm and held her on. 

Glancing around, he let go. He frowned, wondering why they'd stopped. Then it became clear. 

Hundreds of magic carpets were hovering in the air at the stone steps leading up to the entrance into Hogwarts. He smiled softly. They were there. Another year, another chance to win the Quidditch Cup from those bloody Slytherin bastards.

_Not all are bastards,_ he thought, watching Rachael get off the carpet she and Remus had been on. She had such grace. Such beauty. Why hadn't he seen it before? Was he that blind? Apparently he was.

Groaning softly, he hopped off the carpet and started towards her. But suddenly, she and Remus were surrounded by a group of Slytherins. He stopped and watched as the bastards dragged the two off. He didn't hear James and Lily come up behind her.

"Bloody hell, Sirius. What did you do this time?" James drawled, a small, knowing smile on his face.

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

"We aren't blind," Lily started. "We saw the glares both Rachael _and_ Remus shot at you. What did you say?"

"Said that Moony should have been charting the moon's phases…" he muttered softly. 

James stared at him in disbelief. Obviously he didn't think he best mate could say that to another one. Especially of it was another good friend. Lily's eyes narrowed and she smacked him on the arm.

"Sirius Black! I hope you apologized to him!"

Sirius winced and started rubbing his arm where she'd hit him. There was going to be a red mark. He started walking, hoping they wouldn't follow and persist to make him tell if he had or not.

They did.

Lily ran to catch up to him. She glared at him, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"_Did_ you apologize?" asked James, quietly.

"Not exactly—," he started, but Lily cut him off.

"—You bloody bastard! That was an awful thing to say! I can't believe you said that to him! I won't be surprised if…"

He toned her and James out as they entered the Great Hall. He went straight to the Gryffindor table and sat across from Remus. He didn't look at him, but instead turned and looked over his shoulder at Rachael. She was surrounded by the group of Slytherins he personally called the Mercenaries. They would do anything for anyone as long as they got paid. He glared as Snape—also known as Snivellus—smirked knowingly at him.

"That greaseball!" he exclaimed outloud.

"What greaseball?" came Remus's reply in a curious tone. He'd decided to talk to his friend, at least a little.

"Snivellus! He's talkin' to Rach," he answered back, surprised Moony was still talking to him.

"Bloody hell! Is he really?!" Remus stood up slightly and saw that Sirius was right. He was. Not only that, but Snape was also _sitting by her. _

"Holy cow! He made her laugh!"

"Snape?"

"No stupid," Sirius growled. Now James was curious.

"Who then?"

"_Malfoy__..." he said, his voice was full of venom._

"Looks like your brother's flirting with her, too, Sirius," Lily's voice interrupted.

"Regulus? That _bastard!_ Why I out to—."

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" boomed the Headmaster's voice. Dumbledore stood up at the teacher's table. He smiled slightly as all the heads turned to him and the room became silent. "Now, before the Sorting begins, I'd like to say a few things."

"Oh goodie…" drawled Sirius, suddenly amused.

"The Dark forest on the grounds is off limits from _all students," Dumbledore continued, looking pointedly at the Marauders. "Also! It is a new rule that no student is allowed near the Whomping Willow." Groans interrupted him. He motioned for everyone to be quiet. "Last year I know it was a game of daring to see how close one could get to it. Not this year. We don't want another accident like the one last year. Nor do we want people to use it to hurt others…" here again he looked pointedly at Sirius._

Sirius rolled his eyes and smirked at Snape who was looking livid. When he turned back, Dumbledore had sat down. He shrugged and spaced out, staring at his empty plate as the Sorting Hat told each student, and the rest of the school, what house he or she was in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the last student had sat down (Shawn Wolfgang, Slytherin), food appeared on the four tables.

"Finally!" Sirius exclaimed, making several girls around him giggle.

The Feast had began.

~*~*~*~

**A/N: **nothin' to say. 'twas bored so decided to update this. Started typing it last night, but had to go to bed. Well…that's it. 

Thanks to:

**Sweet A.K**

**LyssasPen******

For reviewing. I hope other people will too. 

Cody: Yep. Review people!

Orlando: yeah…pweese?

James just stares off into space.

Orlando: what's with him?

Cody: him and Scimitar are still fighting…

Orlando (surprised): They were fighting?! What about?

James (glaring at Orlando): none of your bloody business!

Orlando: Soooorry! Didn't mean to offend Mr. Tough Guy

James: That's Mr. Tough and Sexy to you, nancy boy!

Cody (smirking): best leave them at it. Anyway, review people! Later all…

James and Orlando continue to fight, finally James just leaves.


	3. Meaningless Space

When the food was off all the tables, the house prefects stood and motioned for the rest of their houses to follow them to the Common Rooms.

Rachael sighed and slowly followed the Slytherins out of the Great Hall. She made sure not to catch the eyes of either of the four Marauders, or Lily. They were in Gryffindor, and therefore wouldn't let the fact she wasn't at their table or in their house go. 

Crossing her arms, Rachael finally looks around. All the Slytherins were bunched together, heading down towards the dungeons. On one side of her, was open air. On the other side, was Regulus Black, Sirius' brother. She frowned, wondering how on earth she had gotten next to him. Deciding it didn't matter, and as long as it was dark, she checked him over.

Regulus, being a brother of Sirius, had some of his good-looks. If she wasn't mistaken, he'd grown cuter over the summer. _What's with summer producing cuter versions of the Black brother_, she asked herself, smirking a little.

Looking him over harder, she noticed that, while his hair was still black, his eyes were a darker brown than Sirius'. So much darker that she could notice it in the dark corridor. He was muscular, a little less so than his brother, but still. Watching him in the torchlight, Rachael suddenly remembered all the times she'd heard the girls in her dorm talking about him. All of them had a crush, except, of course, Narcissa and Beatrix, who were his sisters.

Narcissa, she remembered, had a major crush on Lucius Malfoy, while Beatrix liked Rudolphus Lestrange. She rolled her eyes, although none could see in the dark. She could understand liking Malfoy, he had that strange silver-white hair and lean, yet muscular, body, but she couldn't understand crushing over Lestrange. He didn't have the handsomeness that most Slytherin males had, nor was he particularly smart. _Oh well, if he's what she wants…_

Suddenly, Rachael felt a nudge in her side. Blinking, she looked around to realize she'd been gazing off into space, and that Regulus was looking at her. Well, checking her over was more correct. A little more obvious than when she was looking _him over. She raised an eyebrow at his smirk, but didn't say anything._

"Rachael, isn't it? You hang around my brother a lot," he said softly in a low voice. 

She nodded, "Yes, and yeah…"

"Why?"

"Why shouldn't I?" she asked, surprising him.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked incredulously. Seeing her blank expression, he sighed, "Ok, I guess not. He's a _disgrace to the Black name! He's not in Slytherin like the rest of us are."_

She shrugged, "Your point?"

"My point is, _why_ do you hang out with him and…and that _mudblood?" he drawled, looking around._

They were in the Common Room. When had they entered? _Sometime during the conversation, obviously, she thought. Then remembered Regulus had asked her a question._

"Oh, because…Sirius isn't really that bad. He's a lot like a Slytherin, only in Gryffindor, but _don't tell him I said that, __please?" she looked up at him, trying to look innocent._

When normally charm would get him out of promises, Regulus felt the need, the _want, to promise her. To make her happy. _Strange…__

"Alright, I won't tell him. I promise."

Rachael smiled, "Seal it in a circle."

He looked at her as if she'd suddenly grown fangs, "_Why?"_

"Because, a circle has no beginning and no end, like a promise," she said quietly, still smiling.

_God she's beautiful…_he thought. On impulse, he took her left hand in his, turning the palm upwards. He then traced a circle on it lightly with his index finger.

Shivers of pleasure ran up her spine, and Rachael looked at him in shock. He quickly dropped her hand and then ran his own through his hair.

She blinked and looked around, avoiding eye contact. It was dark, the lighting low, and empty. The Common Room was empty and she was alone with Regulus in it. _It must be rather late…she thought. Yawning, she looked back at him to find he was staring at her._

She blushed, glad he couldn't see in the dark. "It's late…"

He blinked, as if he was coming out of deep thought. Quickly glancing around, he nodded in agreement before looking back at her.

"Yes, it is. You're also tired, as I can see," he replied, his voice low.

"Only a little," she replied softly, shrugging it off as if it was nothing.

He smiled, "Better go to bed anyway, full schedule tomorrow."

"Yes, you're right," she agreed. "See you around, Regulus."

"More than you think…" he muttered under his breath.

Rolling her eyes, Rachael walked past him, tired.

Walking into her dorm, she expected to be able to sneak into bed. She was wrong.

Every girl who had a crush on Regulus was standing there, furious.

One, obviously the one with the biggest crush, stepped forward and shrieked, "What were you and Regulus doing? What are you playing at?"

"Nothing! He was the one who talked to me, not the other-way-around!" she almost shouted back, her exhaustion catching up with her.

"He did, I saw him," came the disdainful voice of Narcissa.

Rachael rolled her eyes and walked over to her bed. "Leave me alone. 'Night," she said coldly as she closed the green velvet curtains.

She didn't bother undressing, for she was asleep before her head hit the pillow. 

~*~*~

Narcissa wasn't the only Black sister awake. Beatrix was, too. She lay in her bed, the curtain drawn. Her eyes were closed and she was smirking.


	4. The seeds of doubt are planted

**A/N: **This is next on my list! Woohoo! Go me! Two updates in ONE WEEK!!!!!!!!!! *stops* sorry, slightly hyper…

Um…I've FINALLY thought of a plot for this! Before I was just kinda…randomly writing any thoughts that came into my head! Go me again!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Remus, Sirius, Lucius, or Regulus. Though, I personally think SOMEONE should start a you/Remus fic, cause I'd DEFINITELY read it. And love it. And IF someone reads this, do make it R, cause EVERYONE loves bad thoughts. Ok, not everyone, but still. Hell, maybe I'LL write an R-rated you/Remus fic, but I'd rather someone else do it. 

**A/N: **If anyone finds, or knows of any, or starts one, PLEASE give me the link, or tell me the title and/or the author! Thank you!

-----------------------------------------------------§-----------------------------------------------------------**_End A/N_**-----------------------------------------------------§-----------------------------------------------------------

Yawning, Rachael opened her eyes. It was strange, the fact she never needed a means by which to wake herself up. She always woke up at the exact time she would make herself if she had one. 

Shrugging, she opened the tapestries that were around her bed, and glanced around. Everyone else was up and about. She stood up and hurriedly got dressed. She was really hungry. For once.

~*~*~

Sirius opened his eyes to find an annoyed looking James hovering over him.

"'Llo, James," he said sleepily.

"Get up you over-grown ass," James growled.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"No, you were snoring so loud, I wouldn't be surprised if Rachael could hear you in the Slytherin dorms!" Remus said, laughing softly. 

Sirius sat up and, ignoring the fact James had to leap back, shouted, alarmed, "I do not _snore!_"

"Yes you do," came Lily's voice from outside the dorm room. "Now come on, the lot of you, I'm hungry!"

"Bossy girlfriend you've got there, mate. Must be her Muggleborn roots," Sirius grumbled, angry that they had outdone him.

James shot him a warning glare and left, shortly followed by Remus. 

Sighing, Sirius hurriedly dressed and followed him.

~*~*~

Looking around the Great Hall, James stopped at Rachael. Once again, like the night before, she was surrounded by the Slytherin Princes.

"Oy, Sirius?" James said, still watching her.

"Mmmf?" Sirius stated around a mouthful of toast. He swallowed, "What?"

"Rachael's sitting next to your brother…"

Sirius shrugged, "So? She can sit where she wants."

Lily stood up slightly and her eyes widened. "She's _flirting with him…__again!"_

"_What?!_" both Sirius and Remus shouted at the same time, standing up to get a better look.

Sure enough, Rachael was sitting in between Regulus and Lucius, talking and laughing with them like they'd always been friends. Like…_Like she's supposed to be there, Remus thought sadly, sitting back down. _

As Sirius watched, Regulus smiled at her, then laughed at something she said. 

"That _bastard!_" he hissed.

"Who? Rachael?" Peter asked, curious.

Sirius shot him an evil look, "No, stupid! Regulus!"

Peter looked confused, "What's he doing?"

"He's _flirting__ her!"_

"They all are, Sirius," Remus said quietly, staring down at his plate. 

"Well…ugh! They're ruining my appetite, which I cannot _allow_ them the pleasure of doing!" Sirius growled, and started to eat again.

James started to talk, mostly about Quidditch, which drew Sirius away from the thought of his brother and Rachael. Soon, the two were deeply involved in conversation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly the male arrived. Owls of all breeds swooped in from the many windows. They flew towards their owners, dropping packages and letters in front of them on the tables. 

A beautiful black screech owl swooped down and dropped two letters on the table in front of Rachael. 

"Hey Sinead," she greeted the female. The owl hooted as if in greeting and shuffled a little.

She pulled out a few owl pellets and handed them to her owl, which ate them quickly, then, hooting a thank-you, took flight and flew away. 

Smiling, and secretly envious of the way the owl could move with perfect silence and grace, Rachael picked up the two letters. One had 'Azalea' on it, written in a sort of manuscript-cursive. The other had 'Davan'. 

Opening the first, she read:

_Azalea,_

_Hey!  Are you positive I'm not allowed to kill __Seymour__? Pleeease? He's so bloody annoying now and he won't shut up about some girl he met! I haven't met her, but I have a feeling he's gonna drag me along anytime! _

_School here at Durmstrang is…well, interesting, I suppose. You wouldn't believe how many curses I've learned. A lot more than you, so I'm gonna have loads of fun torturing you this summer. I heard one of the professors yelling at Karkaroff  [_**A/N: **I'm pretending that Karkaroff is the headmaster there, since I dunno who really is.] _that we should be taught the Cruciatus, Imperius, and the Killing Curses! How great is that? If we learn it, I'll be sure to teach them to you over Christmas. You are coming home, right? You have to! You can't possibly expect me to be home alone with Sey!_

_How're you? Heh, I'm not the best at asking all this shit. So…yeah. Have you gotten that Black, what's-his-name to like you yet? Ok ok, I admit, I've read your diary. It wasn't that hard either. You need a better place to hide it. That statue, you know, the naked one of Cernunnos (that Celtic god) that's in **Ragnarok? There's a secret compartment. I'll show you during break.**_

_Well, you better come home during Christmas, or I won't stop myself from killing Sey, he's a pain in the arse without you here. Of course, you already know that. Why'd you have to get accepted to Hogwarts, I'll never know. _

_Anyway, write back soon. _

_Lancelot_

Laughing to herself, Rachael shook her head. Her twin brother, Aaron, was such an idiot at times it wasn't even funny. He was the most fun, of her brothers, but had the worst memory ever. 

-----------------------------------------------------§----------------------------------------------------------- **_A/N_**-----------------------------------------------------§-----------------------------------------------------------

Me: heh…Aaron's a muse, and he's pretty cute, but shhhh! I didn't tell you all that *glances around*

Cody: *looks at her weird* You DO know we can hear you, right?

Aaron's laughing his ass off on the floor.

James: Shut it! *hits him over the head*

Aaron: Owwwww! 

Cody: Oh, do shut up!

Aaron sulks.

Me: *watches them* you guys done yet?

Cody: Yep, I think so.

Me: You don't care?

Cody: Nope, not really, it's not like he'll be hear long enough to do anything…

James: Yeah, besides, we all know you think I'm _sexy, which is WAY better than "cute"_

Orlando: *snaps from daydream* Hey! She said _I _was sexy!

James: Well you're NOT! 

Orlando: Oh yes I am!

James: Well I'm sexier!

Me: …guys

Orlando: Sexier my ass! I'm sexier!!!!

James: Bloody hell! Nancy-boy thinks he's sexy! Yeah RIGHT!

Orlando: I am NOT a nancy-boy! And I AM sexy!

Me: guys…

James: Yes you are a nancy-boy! And no you're not! Even if you are, I'm SEXIER!

Orlando: No I'm not! And yes I am! No, I'M SEXIER!

James: NO YOU'RE NOT! I AM!

Me: GUYS!

James and Orlando: WHAT?!?!

Me: Stop arguing over who's the f'ing sexiest! God!

Aaron: Yeah, it doesn't matter! Cause in reality, EVERYONE knows I'm the sexiest *nods knowingly*

Cody, James, and Orlando stare at him. 

James and Orlando: GET HIM!

Me: *cracking up as Cody, James, and Orlando chase Aaron around* Oh, right! The story, heh sorry!

-----------------------------------------------------§-----------------------------------------------------------**_End A/N_**-----------------------------------------------------§-----------------------------------------------------------

Lancelot, Azalea, and Seymour were the nicknames of the three. Lancelot and Azalea, being Aaron and Rachael, were closely tied. Lancelot meant 'land' while Azalea meant 'dry earth'. Seymour, the oldest brother, David, meant 'marshy land near the sea'. It was like a little secret code between Aaron and Rachael that they'd had since they were little.

Rachael and David had a different set of names, however, but the same type of code. This time, Rachael was called 'Davan' which started with a D, like David's. David called himself 'Anselm' which started with an A, like Aaron. They both called Aaron 'Revelin', with the R, like Rachael. It was a strange puzzle, but was a lot of fun when they were younger, and talked about the 'idiot' behind his back. They hadn't ever dropped it when they got older.

Still grinning to herself, Rachael opened the next letter, labeled 'Davan'. 

It read:

_Davan__,_

_Don't listen to Revelin, he's insane. Honestly! If he says I talk about a girl constantly, he's clearly over-exaggerating. I am in no way, obsessed with Kate! Even though there's every reason to be, she's so…perfect looking. She's like a goddess when she walks down the halls. _

_However, there's no way mother or father will let me date her. She's not pure enough for them. She's transferring to Hogwarts in a month, because her parents don't like all the Dark Arts we're being taught here. I don't think I should like someone who can't handle that we should be taught those things, because, we will need them. Have you heard about that Voldemort, fellow? He's supposed to be in Hogsmeade next month sometime, I believe. You should go and listen to him, he's worth it. I won't tell you anymore here, just in case someone else reads this, but…just go listen to him._

_I hope everything's going well there at Hogwarts. I heard mother talking to father about the Blacks, and they said it would be wise of you to marry into their family and I know how you like their son, Sirius. I don't think they realize that he's in Gryffindor. They'd probably tell you to go after the other one, Regulus, if they did. Parents can be so controlling. Personally, I say to follow your heart. _

_I hope to talk to you again soon, lil sis. _

_Anselm_

Shaking her head at the wisdom of her older brother, Rachael sighed. Her parents probably would make her go for Regulus if they knew about Sirius being the "shame of the family". Glancing over, she saw that Regulus was glaring at someone. She followed her gaze and saw that he was glaring over at…Remus.

She sighed and quickly put the letters back into their envelopes, then placed those into her pocket. She started to eat again, hungry. Maybe she would go hear that Voldemort person, if she felt like it. 

~*~*~

Sirius looked up as the owls came in. To his complete surprise, one landed right in front of him. _I couldn't possibly forget anything! James' mom rechecked my things at least twelve times_, he thought. Then he recognized the owl as his sisters, Beatrix's. 

Frowning slightly, he took the letter, and, glancing over it warily, noted that it wasn't a Howler. This surprised him as much as it intrigued him, and he opened it. 

Reading, he paused, then reread it:

_Sirius,_

_Rachael was seen flirting with Regulus for about an hour last night, alone, in the Common Room. She says Regulus came up to her, but you know that isn't his way. Or, maybe you don't, since you left. But anyway, it seems as if your little friend has gotten over you—which could be hard—and moved on to…your own brother. I'd keep an eye on her if I were you. She might betray you someday._

_Beatrix___

Scowling, Sirius crumpled up the letter in his fist. Then, at the strange look from James, gave it to him.

James uncrumpled the letter and read it. His eyes widened and he passed it to Lily. Her mouth dropped and she glanced at Sirius, who was too busy glaring over at the Slytherin table to notice.

"What's that?" Remus asked, noticing the looks on his best friends' faces.

Lily didn't say anything, too shocked, and just passed it over to Remus. 

He raised an eyebrow at them, and then started to read. He felt his heart freeze as he read the first sentence. When he was done, the letter dropped from his hand onto his empty plate. Not noticing the strange looks at his reaction that he was getting from Lily and James, he reread the letter, then stuck it in his pocket.

Surely Rachael wouldn't do that. She wouldn't move off of Sirius onto his brother, who was openly hostile to them. They were her best friends! There was no way she'd betray them.

Having convinced himself, and feeling slightly better, he made a mental note to show it to Rachael. 

He grabbed some toast and _finally started to eat._

~*~*~

Unknown to them all, Beatrix was smirking wickedly. Staring at her goblet of pumpkin juice, she started to laugh softly.

Narcissa watched her sister, knowing that she was planning something. She glanced around and saw the letter Sirius was reading. She frowned at her sister, then, brushing it away, turned back to her ritual of  rememorizing every detail of Lucius' face. As long as Rachael—who she guessed was the person Beatrix wrote the letter about—stayed away from Lucius Malfoy, she'd stay out of her sister's plan.


	5. Of Revenge and Romance

**A/N:** Ok, so I haven't updated anything in a while. I'm making it up!! After this one I will have updated two and started another. Woohoo!! Go me! Heh sorry. I haven't even had any Mountain Dew today!

If you'd like to request which one you want me to update, email me. If you want something special…email me. Lol. Ok I'm done now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Remus, James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, Regulus, Lucius, Rudolphus, Beatrix, or Narcissa. Or Hogwarts. Or a Hummer. Or…ok…I don't own anything that is copyrighted or expensive.

**Warning: **Since Sirius Black AND James Potter are both in this chapter, there will be innuendos. I am sorry, but they are little perverts. ignores their innocent grins Anyway, I hope you don't mind, since some of us like pervs. ignores their smirks

**A/N: **Anyay, yeah…on with it!

The day went by normally for them all. They went to their classes, listened to Sirius and James make unnecessary comments and/or suggestions, and watched them sleep.

Rachael sat under a tree on the grounds after classes had let out for the day. She should be in the Common Room or Library doing the homework assigned to them, but knew Abetelli wouldn't expect his Slytherin students to turn it in on time. That was an upside in being in Slytherin.

Looking across the grounds, she noticed Remus standing near the lake. She smiled a little and got up, walking towards him.

"Hey, Remus," she said, coming up to stand beside him.

Remus jumped a little and glanced at her. "Uh…hey, Rachael," he said, remembering the letter that was hidden in his pocket.

"What's wrong?" she asked, instantly hearing him hesitate.

"Nothing, really," he shrugged. "Sirius got a letter from his sister Beatrix telling him that you were seen in the Common Room last night, alone except for Regulus…"

She shrugged. "If that's what is bothering you all, don't worry about it. Regulus was just asking me questions."

"Like when you could get in bed with him?" asked Sirius, coming up behind him, closely followed by James.

"No!" Rachael practically screamed, disgust on her face. She couldn't believe Sirius actually thought that…

"Ignore him, Rach," James said, sighing a little. "He's just peeved that the Mercenaries were flirting with you."

"She _was_ flirting back," he grumbled.

"I was not, and if you seriously think that I was, I have no reason to speak to any of you," she growled, turning and storming off to the castle.

"Good job, Sirius!" James said, hitting his best mate over the head.

"What was that for?!" said mate replied, rubbing his now aching head.

Remus rolled his eyes and turned, running after his friend. He didn't believe that she was flirting back with them, and was glad to know he was right.

She kept walking, muttering darkly to herself about what type of curse to use on the "Pompous Bastard". She made a mental note to ask Snape, since he was really good with curses, even if most of them were a little harsh. Maybe she'd make Sirius only able to sing Muggle songs for a day. A small smile appeared on her face as she unconsciously slowed down.

"Rachael!"

She stopped and turned to see Remus running up to her. She crossed her arms and waited quietly.

"Look, I'm sorry for what Sirius said, it was out of line. He's still sore about that prank his brother pulled on him in 3rd Year. We really didn't think you were flirting back," he said, breathlessly. He realized he was either really out of shape, or really needed to get more courage.

She shrugged a little. "It's ok, Remus. Sirius just needs to be taught a small lesson."

He smiled a little and raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing you have a plan?"

"Yep," she said, shrugging again. "You'll see, so don't ask what it is."

He laughed and mimicked her by shrugging, "I wasn't going to."

"Right…"

"I wasn't!"

She shrugged and started for the Library. She felt really comfortable around Remus, and he was a lot more sensitive than Sirius. He was also very good-looking, even if he was a werewolf. _I honestly think I'm getting over Sirius_, she thought, surprising herself.

She glanced up to see Remus was walking right next to her, studying her. She raised an eyebrow. He flushed and she laughed a little. "Hey Remus?"

"Um…yeah?" he asked, desperately trying to stop going red.

"You have a crush on me don't you?" she asked, not bothering to "beat-around-the-bush".

Just as he got back to his normal colouring, he flushed bright red again. "Um….yes…"

"Good," she said smiling.

"Why's it g—" he started, getting cut off as she gently kissed him on the lips. He stared at her in surprised.

"Because I have a crush on you, too."

He stared at her, a stupid grin on his face. "Oh…I see…Well…"

She stood there, waiting for him to continue, eyebrows raised. When he didn't, she gently poked him. "Well…?"

"Willyougooutwithme?" he said, squeaking a little.

"What?" she asked, looking confused, even though she wasn't. She had understood him completely.

He took a deep breath and let it out. _You can do this_, he thought. "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes," she said smiling.

He stared at her in surprise. Had he really heard her correctly? No, not possible. He bit his lip. He had though, 'No' sounded nothing like what she said.

"I said yes, Remus," she said laughing softly.

He smiled and stood there, not really knowing what to do. He hadn't really had a girlfriend before, always too shy to ask.

Kissing him gently again, she smiled. "I'll see you later, I've got to go work on my revenge on Sirius."

"See…you…" he said quietly, watching her walk off. He really needed help.

Turning around, he started for the Gryffindor Common Room. He couldn't wait to tell Sirius and James.

**A/N: **Yeah, I know, it's short. I'm sorry. I've got something planned, but I've got a writer's block the size of the Empire State Building on how to get there. Maybe I will. I don't know.

Review for more.

Cody: She needs help…no not that kind. Help to get rid of the writer's block.

Orlando: What can we do? We're just the muses.

James: We're supposed to _help_ her, stupid. That's what muses do.

Orlando: Oh…I thought we were supposed to a-_muse_ her.

Cody: Oh brother…

James: Nancy-boy's stupid, ignore him.

Cody: Ok, but really, she does need help, so if you have any suggestions…?


End file.
